Will You Like Me Then?
by fire-emblem-girl
Summary: (One Shot) details inside. only rated teen because of one sided girlxgirl. there is no coarse language!


Will You Like Me Then?

Well, I have returned with another fic…I'm not even finished To Be Alone yet. I will though, this is only a one shot people who are reading this right now. I basically got the idea from a conversation on a message board about Florina and Lyn. If you don't want to read a fic about Florina's feelings, and I don't mean as a friend about Lyndis then look elsewhere. Anyway, onward!

Florina's POV.

I'm the one everybody always has to protect. I'm poor weak little Florina. Don't worry yourself Florina, Florina be careful. Even Lyndis, my Lady Lyndis… I can't take care of her even though it's my job. Why can't I be more confident? Even just thinking about it now, it makes me start to cry. Stupid, weak, crybaby Florina.

Lady Lyndis, if I was stronger…would you like me then?

My Pegasus Huey nickers softly and pushes his velvety nose against my forearm. Even he can't help me.

I leave his stall and begin to walk down the aisle of the stable. I stop when I reach the door. There are voices, Lyndis and Eliwood. Why are they together? Lyndis promised that she and I would go horseback riding together, just us. _You stupid baby. You've seen the looks they give each other, why wouldn't Lyndis want to spend more time with him instead of you! _

Lyndis, if I more like Eliwood would you like me then?

"She's really a nice girl. She's just nervous around men. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you came along Eliwood, she knows you."

It's Lyndis. I knew she would break her promise. But, it's my fault. Everything is my fault.

Tears threaten to spill over again. _Oh Lady Lyndis, why? You enjoy spending time with _him_ more than me. _I take deep breaths, breathing in the wonderful smell of horses.

Just in time I stop the impending onslaught of tears. Lyndis and Eliwood open the door. Lyndis smiles at me, as does Eliwood. As it is polite I force a smile.

"Florina do you think it would be okay if Eliwood joined us on our ride?" Lyndis asks. She is nervous, I can tell. She doesn't think I can handle it. Well, I'll show her.

"T-That's f-fine Lady Lyn-Lyndis," I stammer. It's not fine though. I really want to how much I despise how she broke her promise. The feeling is not deep seated though, I can never stay angry with Lyndis.

"I told you to just call me Lyn, Florina."

I smile and give a small shrug. "I-I k-know. B-but Sir K-Kent calls you Lady Lyndis…"

"Well…that's because Kent is so bound by duty I believe he would simply die if he were unable to call me Lady Lyndis."

I laugh lightly. _Or perhaps it is that you like Sir Kent more than I am; perhaps you respect him more as a knight. _Eliwood just smiles that smile all the women go crazy for except me.

Lady Lyndis, if I was a better knight…would you like me then?

She nods making her thick forest green ponytail bob up and down. Lyndis is so pretty but not the babyish crybaby kind of pretty everyone says I am. Lyndis is beautiful what with her long straight hair and those dazzling eyes she could get anyone she wanted. But the one person she doesn't want…wishes she would choose them and though their heart is breaking she never notices. She never realizes! Not once has Lyndis seen the looks of utter sadness and heartbreak the person gives her when they see her with other people having fun. Oh how they long to be with her, how they would give their life just for the two of them to be together.

Lady Lyndis, if I was beautiful…would you like me then?

The three of us walk toward Huey's stall. He greets me even though he just saw me. It's such a shame people aren't like horses. I had already tacked him up in anticipation of Lyndis and mine's ride. I had even prepared a horse especially for her. She smiled at me reassuringly. Another wonderful thing about Lyndis is her smile. She doesn't smile all the time, only certain people.

"I don't want to intrude. It's obvious you were both planning a ride with just the two of you," Eliwood says politely. I wish he would stop being so polite, I wish he would just say what he really felt what he really wanted. _Oh really, so, you finally noticed our plans Lord Eliwood. How noble of you to try and back out now. Don't worry, I'm sure Lady Lyndis won't leave _you _behind. _

"Don't be ridiculous Eliwood. Florina already said she didn't mind," Lyndis replies and gives him one of her rare grins. It's not nearly as wide as what she gives me but still, she smiled at him. At _him_! She said that she only smiles at her best friends, her very best friends. Eliwood is… no. It can't be. Lyndis cannot be seeing him!

At that moment anger and sadness overtake me. I start to cry right then and there. I try not to make a big deal of it; maybe I can say I've got something in my eye. They aren't even looking at me. Lyndis and Eliwood have gone to tack up a horse for him to ride, together. _I hate you Eliwood. You've taken away my Lady Lyndis. You don't deserve her Eliwood. You don't even deserve the title of Lord._

Lady Lyndis, if I was of noble birth…would you like me then?

I duck into Huey's stall again, my only refuge. I sit on the straw it was just cleaned. I should know I was the one that cleaned his stall. In payment for me taking care of him he never abandons me. At least I can say that for someone. Tears are rolling down my cheeks. I hate myself for crying so much but I just can't stop. It's like an addiction, like flying. I must say I am quite fond of that.

I pull forward a lock of my orchid hair. Orchid. So ugly, so weak. I wish I had green hair like Lady Lyndis… she's so strong and I'm so frail. Everybody is stronger than I am. I'll bet even an anima mage could fatally wound me and Pegasus knights are supposed to be fairly resistant to magic. There's always an exception to everything however; too bad it has to be me.

I can't stay in here forever. Even if Lady Lyndis doesn't really care what becomes of me. I have to stand up and act like everything is all right when it's not. So like the Pegasus knight I am I get out of Huey's stall to find Lyndis.

They are standing in the aisle. They are together; I know a passionate kiss when I see one. I believe that is what is happening now. _Oh Lady Lyndis…you really have forgotten about me…_

A sob escapes my mouth but it falls on deaf ears. Nobody cares about me. Nobody cares for weak little Florina. Weak, blubbering Florina is not important. That's what people truly think. They are right, I'm not important. They only want the strong to fight along side them. I am afraid that I am not at all strong. I have no right to fight with Lyndis and Fiora.

I turn tail and run. I can't stay here and see Lyndis with _him. _People look at me strangely as I push past them into the inn then up the stairs to my room. The inn isn't very big; I have to share a room with two other people. My sister Fiora stays with Lyndis and I. Luckily she is out somewhere. No doubt discussing how lax the rules are around camp with Sir Kent.

Lady Lyndis, if I was more serious…would you like me then?

I fling myself on the bed and begin to sob uncontrollably into the pillow. Lady Lyndis doesn't want to spend time with me anymore. Why, why do I have to be such a crybaby? Why do I have to be so forgetful and stupid? I pound on my pillow furiously. Why, why, why?

I don't know how long I have lied there for. I don't care. Nothing matters anymore. Lyndis doesn't care for me anymore she doesn't even notice me. What can I do to make her like me?

I barely hear the door open and the footsteps as someone makes their way across the room. I don't dare look to see who it is.

"Florina, are you alright? Eliwood and I got worried when we found you gone."

Oh was he, was he worried about me? No, of course not. But Lady Lyndis, she said she was worried, she'd never lie she's Sacean. She must have been worried because she said she had been.

"Oh yes Lady Lyndis. Everything is fine…I'm just feeling a little ill. Why don't you and Eliwood go on without me," I lie. I, unlike Lyndis have nothing stopping me from lying to others. In fact, I lie quite often. I suppose when I looked up my appearance supported my claim of illness.

"Well…Florina…are you sure? I don't want to leave you all alone when you feel sick...you're my best friend," she replies hesitantly.

"Don't be silly. Besides, I'm your knight, I'm supposed to take care of _you_," I say smiling weakly.

Lyndis smiles back. "If you say so…I won't be too long. Okay? I'll be back before you know it."

I watch as she leaves and I can't help but feel happy. She said I was her best friend. That has to count for something right? I lie on my back staring at the ceiling. I think of how Lady Lyndis and Eliwood will no doubt be having fun. Smiling and laughing. He was probably moving in her right now. I always knew he was a scoundrel. _Eliwood… If I ever hear that you did anything to Lady Lyndis… I will do something about it. _Just the thought of giving Eliwood a hard slap and/or punch to his face is oddly appealing.

I woke up with a start. Had I fallen asleep? I can't really remember. The last thought I had been that of an uncontrollable desire to punch Eliwood. That thought once again brings a smile to my face.

"Florina? Are you awake?"

Lady Lyndis has returned from her ride. On closer inspection darkness had fallen. I feel a damp cloth on my forehead. Lady Lyndis… she has been taking care of me?

"Lady Lyndis? Are you back so soon? Did you have a good time?" I ask. I can't not ask. Perhaps I will get my wish to hit Eliwood.

"Oh…it was wonderful Florina! Eliwood is so charming and polite! Oh forgive me. I'm sure you don't want to hear about Eliwood when you're sick!"

"That's okay Lady Lyndis. I always like to hear about how your day went. It was no doubt better than mine was," I reply feigning a sore throat.

She seems so happy it makes me sick. How can she be so excited about _him_? I don't know what else to say so I just listen to Lyndis say why Eliwood is _so _wonderful. Usually we have so much to talk about it seems like we are never quiet. Fiora asked us to kindly close our mouths once. I almost laugh remembering the look on Fiora's face.

I fall asleep again with Lyndis sitting next to me. I'm so happy she's back with me now. I hope Eliwood will never get in the way of Lyndis and I again.

I wake up and realize I feel much better. Of course I do. Lady Lyndis took care of me. Lady Lyndis can do anything she wants just because she is Lady Lyndis. I won't ever be able to tell her how I feel about her. How much I want to be around her always. She would run from me and never come back. That's not what I want. But still… what can I do to make her like me back? If I was prettier or more confident, or if I didn't cry all the time, would she like me then?

"Florina, you have to get up. The Black Fang is attacking!"

It is Fiora of course. She is always saying things like that. I suppose there are going to be many archers all around…archers. I run out of the inn to find the tactician Sara.

She is standing there outside and running her fingers through her hair. She is stressed; she always does things like that when she is nervous or stressed out. I run up to her.

"Lady Sara! Lady Sara, please allow me to participate in this battle!"

She turns around and looks at me with tired eyes. "Uh…what was that Florina? I'm terribly sorry, I didn't hear you."

I hesitate slightly now. At first I had been so eager, so excited. But now that she was giving me her full attention I can feel myself grow timid again.

"Please…L-Lady S-Sara…May I p-participate in this b-battle?"

She looks at me and sighs. "Florina, there are archers all over the place."

"P-please…I- I want to prove m-myself to L-Lady Lyn-Lyndis!" I plead.

Finally Sara just gives up. I think she hasn't been getting enough rest, which is why she is not quite that great at thinking about the consequences of a Pegasus knight going into a battle with many archers. I am glad for that today though. I only hope that no one else gets injured.

I step out onto the battlefield and smile slightly as my allies rush away around me. I order Huey to fly high into the sky. I see the archers take aim.

Lady Lyndis, if I died for you…would you like me then?

* * *

Well that is it. Actually it is longer than I expected it to be. I hope those who read it without any pre formed opinion enjoyed it. I tried to do something different for once. You always see Lucius and Raven but I haven't seen too many Florina and Lyndis fics. Well, it was one sided in this case. You can use your imagination as to whether or not Florina dies. She obviously intends to but that is beside the point. Anyway

Matthew: Read and review! No flames please. You shouldn't have read it if you knew you didn't like the idea of Florina as a lesbian.


End file.
